


Good Morning

by Lichtstrahl



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, OOC warning, Okikamui, This world needs more okikamui, i dont know, lame title, sorry for the ooc-ness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8594452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lichtstrahl/pseuds/Lichtstrahl
Summary: Well, who knows how a sleeping Sougo will be so adorable?Kamui does.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know I just want to write some Okikamui and this happened  
> Writing their characters is hard...

It was one of those rare time where Kamui was the first one to wake up. After taking some minutes to get back to his sense, Kamui took the chance to study the male sleeping beside him as well as the position they were in.

As usual, Kamui's a messy sleeper. That fact that he had his left leg resting way too comfortably on Sougo's stomach, his right arm tossed carelessly over the floor and he probably snatched all the blanket to himself looking at how it was snaked around his right leg, proves it. Yet despite all that, Kamui had his left arm wedged under Sougo's neck, who's half curled up beside him -probably due to the cold-, securely cuddling him in sleep.

Kamui smiled, he repositioned himself and brought the blanket back to cover Sougo. He traced Sougo's unguarded figure which was thankfully unhided by that ugly red sleeping mask.He couldn't help but to stare at Sougo's lashes, his nose and down to his thin lips. Thinking about how he looks so much like a child while asleep. Though honestly even when he's awake he still looks like one compared to Kamui himself despite their same age.

Then Kamui's attention went up to Sougo's brown hair. His hand subconsciously reached to touch that soft lock of the brunet, loving how it feels so nice against the palm of his hand. Kamui heaved a breath and continued to silently play with Sougo's hair, having nothing else to do at the moment.

And it was about a year or so (Only 10 minutes had passed, really) playing with Sougo's hair, Kamui was ready to succumb to the boredom. What can he do. He couldn't move after all. Not with Sougo resting on one of his arms. He didn't want to risk waking up the young police man. Though, he's amazed by the fact that Sougo didn't wake up after all those touchings.

He was soon proven wrong, anyway.

"Go back to sleep, Kamui." He heard Sougo's raspy voice said, taking Kamui by surprise as he jumped slightly.  
"What, you're awake."  
"Thanks to certain someone who won't stop staring.... and touching."  
Kamui chuckled at that.  
"What time?" Sougo asked again, rubbing his eyes just like a child.  
"A bit past seven."  
"Ugh, too early. Get some more sleep." Sougo mumbled, pulling the blanket up so that it covered his whole body and he also moved a just a LITTLE bit closer to Kamui.  
"Ehh, but I'm already awake for a long time and I can't fall back asleep."  
"Then suffer from boredom as I sleep. Night."  
"Oh my, that's harsh, Sou-kun."  
"Shut up," was Sougo's last answer as he drifted back to sleep.

"You asleep?" Kamui asked after a good minute. He sighed as Sougo stopped replying to him. He twisted his body so that he was properly facing the brunet, his hand which was resting beneath Sougo went to massage the boy's neck. "Seriously, I'm bored." He complained.  
"Sleep." Sougo groaned, opening his eyes to glare at the orange hair.

Kamui puffed his cheeks, pouting as he said, "It's early in the morning and you're already being mean. Oh, my poor poor heart." Kamui then poked on Sougo's cheek with his free hand, trying to annoy the guy.

Sougo let out a displeased noise before he finally gave up so that the Yato won't try to do anything funny such as bouncing on his body until he puked his guts out, "I get it. I'm up, I'm up." He blinked his eyes completely open and couldn't help the grin on his lips when he saw Kamui beaming. "Stop being so energetic in this ungodly hour."

As Kamui's left hand was finally freed, he retreated it to himself. "It's numb."  
"You're the one who put it there."  
True that. so Kamui couldn't complaint. The orange hair went quiet and that was until he noticed Sougo staring at him.  
"What?"  
"Nothing."

If Sougo looks adorable in his sleep and after waking up. Then the most fitting explanation for Kamui is... sexy.  
Yeah, to Sougo, the Yato looks sexy right after waking up -Though in this case, he had been awake for quite sometimes-.  
With his loose tied kimono revealing his torso as well as his unbraided long hair falling messily, it's safe to say that Sougo has the hots for this Kamui.

Oh, and another adorable point of the just-woke-up-Sougo.  
For some unknown reason, even to Sougo himself, he becomes.. clingy.  
Can't imagine it, can you? A clingy Sadist boy.

But not that Kamui's complaining. Because, excuse you, aside from that S side of theirs, they still have another personalities and while a spoiled child is Sougo's other -it can be considered hidden also- personality, Kamui's a kind big brother. Don't they make the perfect couple? In one way and another.

Kamui let Sougo climb on top of him, sitting comfortably on his lap, chin resting on his shoulder with a hand supporting himself up and the other resting on the back of Kamui's neck, fiddling with his long unbraided hair.  
It seems like the two of them share the same love toward each other's hair.  
Sougo scratched on Kamui's scalp the way he knows the other likes it and Kamui let out a pleasant hum at how comfortable it is. The yato had his arms loosely around Sougo's waist, giving no comment when Sougo mocked him with a 'are you a cat or something'.

"You free today?" Kamui started after a few moment of silence.  
"I can make it free if you've got something fun planned."

Kamui smiled, eyes turning upturned into a happy pair of crescent moons. "You'll still taking a day off today. Regardless we're going to have any fun or not."  
"Selfish bastard." Sougo chuckled in Kamui's ear.  
"Every single human is selfish."  
"Says the non-human."  
"Don't sweat the small stuff, Sou-kun."  
Sougo pulled his head away from Kamui's shoulder, to face Kamui head on. They had their faces so close that Sougo's lips are ghosting against Kamui's.

"Are you trying to seduce me in this early hour?" Kamui's smile didn't falter as he went along with Sougo's little game. Both of them had no intention of losing and giving in.  
"Maybe." Sougo smirked, sneakily pushing Kamui in with the hand he had on the back of Kamui's neck.  
"Cheating is bad you know, Sou-kun." Kamui mocked, not budging even an inch while Sougo still had his smirk intact despite Kamui's similar sly attempt to make him give in using his monstrous strenght.  
"Are you one to talk?" Sougo held himself firm on place against the Yato's strenght. But he knew he won't last that long, "Oi, oi you're going to snap my neck in-" The brunet suddenly stopped dead on track.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Just a sec." Sougo pried himself off of the orange hair. He reached for a brush and paper then noted something down real quick. Sougo walked toward the door with the paper and slipped it out. "Deliver it to that Hijikata bastard and you guys are dead meat." He warned and shut the door tight.

"Peeping toms?"  
"Yeah. Those bastards sure got the nerve." Sougo shook his head re-approaching Kamui and crouching beside him. He placed a quick kiss on Kamui's lips before standing back up, stretching.  
Kamui joined him up, pulling Sougo by his waist and placed a chaste kiss on his thin lips.  
The brunet swallowed back a chuckle and returned the favor. Both then pulled away after brief moment, Kamui had his usual happy smile and Sougo had his own signature smirk on his face.

"Well, good morning to you too."

 

 

.

 

 

 

"Vice chief! Captain Okita told us to give this to you."  
Yamazaki was the one who handed it to their demonic vice chief.  
"Hah?" Hijikata, with a raised brow, took the note.

'The Yato in my room wants me to take a day off.'

Hijikata felt a vein tick at his temple at such ridiculous reasoning. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT GUY THINKING! TELL HIM, HE'S NOT HAVING ANY DAY OFF!"

"Well, I don't mind but who knows what this guy will do if his will is not fulfilled." Sougo appeared, wearing his casual outfits, pointing at Kamui beside him.  
The Yato gave Hijikata a big smile but he ain't gonna be fooled by that. "Go change into your uniform, Soug-"  
Before Hijikata could even finished his sentence, a tree suddenly collapsed.

"Kamui, don't go destroying the tree. I'll die if there's no tree to convert Hijikata-san's filthy cigarette smoke into clean air." Sougo scolded, smacking the guy by the head.  
"Oops, my bad." Was Kamui's only answer as he rubbed on the spot where Sougo had just hit him.  
"But since my room and Hijikata-san's is far, Hijikata-san's the only one who will suffer if there's no the proccess of photosynthesis near his room. Right, why don't we cut down all the trees near Hijikata-san's ro-?"  
"I GET IT, I GET IT, DAMN IT! GO HAVE YOUR DAY OFF YOU SADIST COMBI!!"  
"Then we'll be going, see you, Hijikata-san."  
"Bye-bye, Shinsengumi's vice chief."

"YOU GUYS BETTER NEVER COME BACK HERE!"

"Then it is okay if I take Sougo-kun to the Harusame with me and destroy the earth!?" Kamui called.  
"SOUGO! BREAK UP WITH THAT CRIMINAL THIS INSTANT OT COMMIT SEPPUKU! WHAT KIND OF COP ARE YOU TO BE DATING A CRIMINAL, IN THE FIRST PLACE!"  
"I'll break up with him if YOU commit seppuku first, Hijikata-san!"  
"SOUGOO!!"


End file.
